


The Totally Awesome Calling of Holly Woodlynn Legend!

by Magically_Decent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Other, Vampires, Wereeolves, Zombies, basically all monsters, just for fun, the bogeyman probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magically_Decent/pseuds/Magically_Decent
Summary: There's a new Slayer roaming about!With a girl seemingly born into her profession, she gets herself into wicked situations, quite literally.





	1. Who the Hell Is Holly?

Holly Woodlynn Legend. 

A name with a reputation around Saint Olga's Boarding School for Girls with Wayward Tendencies. 

Most students just call it SOBS for short. 

She was identified by short but wild red hair, that only hit the bottom of her head, large blue and grey eyes, and a ridiculously tall frame. 

Holly towered over the other girls, nuns, teachers, and priests. 

That's not what made her reputation, though. 

Holly was from a... Traditional family, lets say. 

They owned a family business, accurately named Rent A Damn Car because of how much her mom would yell at the customers to "just rent a damn car already!".

She got into the school after purposefully setting the whole business ablaze to get her parents' attention off of her older brother for five seconds. 

Instead she got sent to a shit hole of a Catholic boarding school to straighten her out. 

Just great. 

Maybe something interesting enough will happen to make her stay here actually enjoyable?


	2. Holly Has Some Tottally Messed Up Pals- But That's Okay!

Holly groaned, thinking her uniform is too many things. 

Too tight.  
Too small.  
Too revealing.  
Too... dressy. 

The other girls didn't care, but she surely did. 

Everyday she wore a jacket to attempt to hide her bust in the tucked-in white dress shirt, and a sweater around her waist to cover her ass in the red and blue kilt issued as uniform by the school. 

She didn't care if she looked weird. 

She'd rather people look at her for that rather than her figure. 

Plus the black jacket and sweater made it all seem a bit more informal. She hated formal.

Holly made her way down the halls, getting stares from some girls. 

Yeah, they're all considered wayward, but to most Catholic parents that sent their daughter here was because of their eyebrow piercing or shoulder tattoo of a Sakura petal. 

Not for full on arson of your family's company. 

Burn, baby, burn!

Anyways, all the students knew what she did, and did their damnedest to avoid her.  
If one lock of red hair is seen, the hall almost completely clears out. 

Except for the kids who also did something as bad as arson, really. 

If prostitution and assault is considered as bad as arson, I guess. 

The two remaining in the hall were Jesse Jayne and Katrina "Sugga Pop" Louise. 

Jesse was fit, real fit, and strong. She had long black hair down to her ass and an attitude as unholy as Satan himself. She was blind in one eye, a battle scar after getting into a fight with a cop for beating her dad for no reason other than he was a non-white male walking down the street in a heavy coat. Jesse herself was half white half Korean, her dad being the Korean side. Her mom sent her here to be a better kid that doesn't kick the shit out of cops and gets sprayed in the eyes. 

Katrina, or Sugga Pop as most of the city of New Orleans knows her, is a small black girl with dyed pink hair. By now the color is faded, since the school didn't let her bring in bleach or hair dye. But one upside, she loved her old job. She was arrested for prostitution in around the third of last month. Or was it this month? Oh, well. But don't worry about it being rape or pedophilia, she's of age, 19 next Tuesday. Her boyfriend asked her to come to the school because he felt personally hurt by her way of income. She felt bad so here she is. 

I think she likes the uniform. 

These two were the only ones in the school other than staff that would talk to Holly, since it was kinda confirmed that no one else who was a good Catholic would do such things. 

Except Anastasia, but she's not Catholic. She sacrificed some goats on an Amish farm. 

Hail Satan. 

Holly sat on the window of the large hall with Jesse and Katrina. "I've been here one day and it's already Hell."

"Amen, sister," Jesse said as she took a bite from the pastry in her hand, "amen."

"It ain't that bad," Katrina chimed in, her southern drawl grating Holly's Yankee ears, "There's a lotta confused ladies lookin' for a good time."

The other two girls let out a collective sigh, both of them already reconsidering talking to Katrina. Again. It wasn't that she's a bad person, she just has the world's biggest sex drive. 

A loud bell rang in the hall, annoying the shit out of Holly and her growing headache, signaling the need to get to first period. 

"That's my signal," Holly said, hopping down. The other two soon followed, with a "same here" from each of them. 

The trio parted ways, taking their time to their own Hell on earth. 

Little did any of them know true Hell was coming, as a rotten hand pushed aside some bushes at the gate of the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Holly sat in the back of the room, barely listening to the teacher drone on about Christ or something. 

All she knew is that this was the religious study class, AKA every form of Christianity and nothing else. 

Anastasia was there next to her, muttering in Spanish under her breath. 

Holly liked Anastasia, she was cool around blood. On the first day of school, one of the girls cut her hand open and most of the other students freaked the fuck out. Anastasia had a calm head through the thing and helped the girl to the nurse. 

She was a good satanic woman. Praise Lucifer and all that. 

Anastasia's family was Mexican and Costa Rican, they moved from there to America around when the Banana Republics got out of hand. Really out of hand. Over throwing governments out of hand. 

Yeah, it was bad. 

Anastasia herself had dark green eyes, and short brown hair. It was wavy, not quite curly but definitely not straight, just like her sexuality. Her skin was sunkissed, which stuck out like a sore thumb in a school almost full of the palest bitches in the whole world. 

Holly rolled her eyes away from the girl and out the window. The clouds were low and hid some of the green courtyard grass. Only a hint of the statue of The Virgin Mary could be seen, which had been heavily vandalized over the summer. The school was still cleaning it up after three weeks. Holly could see a hint of her blue-painted foot, sprinkled with confetti. 

Holly fixed her eyes on movement behind the statue. There was a tall black shape, two thick horn-like objects making themselves visible. Two red specks flickered in the mist. It lifted a hand about where the statue's head would be. 

Holly raised her hand. 

The teacher sighed and called on her. "Yes, Holly?"

"Yeah, there's something-"

She was cut off by the head of Mary bursting in through the now shattered window. Students screamed and rushed to the opposite side of the room, Holly following. The red painted head rolled around the room for a bit, as the large figure from outside stepped in, now crystal clear.


	4. A Hell of a Long Time Later

It was years after the school was attacked. 

No one knows how or who started the Dead Revolution, but it came. Every form of monsters came from the deepest parts of whatever hell is real. 

Vampires, banchees, werewolves, bogeymen...

Hell, even the ghost of Benedict Arnold was out with his traitorous ways. 

What an asshole. 

With the burst of monsters suddenly out, there was a quick rise in the need of Slayers, people who spend their whole lives learning how to kill the sons of bitches that claw and hiss the whole way up. 

One of the more famous, and most expensive, groups of Slayers was the Angels of Legend. Three women who seemed to have a natural talent, despite before witnessing the outbreak, having no real skill in shooting crossbows and swinging chainsaws or whatever weapon they choose that day. 

The group was lead by one woman in particular, the 23-year-old Holly Legend. 

She was a Hell of a legend, that's for sure. 

She fought alongside her two closest friends, Jesse and Katrina. There was once a fourth Angel, Anastasia, but she passed some time ago. 

The group was powerful, and had a waiting list from Toronto to Alabama. 

So we set our scene, six years after the first attack. 

A woman dressed in all black, save for red goggles over a black bird-like mask, steps up to the slender shop wedged between a Court & Vail and Dumb Head Shop For Anyone But Those Emo Twats. 

The shop she looked upon had a large lit sign- 

Angels of Legend- Slayers for Hire and Lore Store

On the bottom hung a pink sign that read; Look for a Good Time? Ask Katrina for directions to Blow Tramp Studios! <3

The woman pushed open the door and stepped inside. 

\------

"SnCK--"

Jesse snorted awake at hearing a large book slam onto the cramped desk. She groaned and moved the book on her face to her lap, probably some trashy magazine or tattoo book of some sort. She blinked her eyes a bit and stared up at the woman before her. 

She wore some Victorian dress, or something. The main focus was the pants-shittingly terrifying black plague doctor mask with red goggles on top. Jesse saw no inch of skin on the woman, her head covered with a skin-tight hood that went under her veiled hat and mask, and hands hidden in black gloves. In her hands was a large book; "Banchees and How To Avoid Going Deaf Around Them". 

"Uh," Jesse began, blinking again to make sure this wasn't some kind of hallucination or drug trip, "is... is this all for you today?"

The woman shook her head, "No, this isn't all. I require a Slayer to take care of something."

Jesse sighed, pulling out an even bigger book. She clears a large part of the desk and slammed the book onto it. When she opened the book, it too up a comical amount of the desk. She heaved up a section of pages until she found a page with blank space. She clicked her pen and looked at the woman. 

"What's the request?"

The woman cleared her throat, tucking the book under her arm before speaking. "I have a patient that needs to be... Taken care of."

"Patient, Good Doctor?"

"It's not plague, if that's what you're implying. She's a psychosis patient. The thing is... I'm not sure if she's human."

Jesse stopped writing and looked at the woman. "Go on, I'm listening. What's that mean?"

The woman groaned. "She has an inhuman amount of strength and wrath, not to mention..."

Jesse hummed, "What?"

"She appears to have the facial deformities of what is presumed to be the baby of a human and vampire."

"A Half Necro-kid?" Jesse sighed. "Ma'am, it's the law that Slayers can't harm he half humans. They have certain and verified conscious and control of their actions, unlike the monsters that Slayers are permitted to hunt."

"Yes I know but-"

"No buts. It's the law." Jesse scratched out the writing she put on the page and took the book from the woman. "You need to leave. Sorry, but that's just how it is."

"You'll regret this, Jesse Jayne!" The woman yelled, then turned to leave the shop. 

"You'll regret this, Jesse Jayne," Jesse mocked, before returning to her book. "What a piece of work."

Jesse heard footsteps storm down the stairs, a shirtless Holly, except for an open hoodie, stepped to the bottom floor of the building. "Who was that?"

"One of those prejudice bitches. Wanted us to kill a half-vampire kid."

Holly scoffed, "Christ. It's like no one knows what the law is anymore."

"Amen," Jesse replied. "It reminds me of that school, the way some of these people act. A ton of kids too scared to do anything really bad- minus that small few. That small few though cause real damage."

"Hell yeah." Holly walked over and looked at the book. "We've gotta get that Chupacabra infestation handled. Go get Katrina, I'll set up the car and gear."


End file.
